


Elaborate Plan

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Slightly aged up peter, but still kinda funny, kinda cheesy and fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: 18-year-old Peter Parker is having a great life being the official paid intern to Tony Stark, part (full) time superhero, and at the top of his class on the way to MIT. Some would say he has everything, but Peter disagrees. There is one thing Peter Parker does not have, and he is determined to get it.





	Elaborate Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I came up with this idea, but it is here and it is alive. I kinda love it, and it turned out much more fluffly than I originally intended it to be.

**Saturday Night**

Peter Parker: many would describe him as a true genius. He studies and interns under Tony Stark and is set to go to MIT next year after he graduates. At the top of his class all through high school, Peter Parker has a lot going on. Juggling hard classes, Stark Industries, and being a specific superhero, Peter is the master of multitasking.

He was finally taking a day off to give himself a break. Peter knew once he went to college, there would be no times for breaks like these. Plus, with him soaring high above the school standards, he could finally relax during his senior year of high school.

Peter sat in a restaurant on a Thursday night, hoping the criminals would take a break and Mr. Stark wouldn't call him with a new project. Just one night was all he could hope for. People loved to people watch, and he was having a great time discreetly doing so.

He heard gasps from around the restaurant as he looked before him: a man on one knee in front of a woman, who was clearly shocked. Peter smiled lightly as he asked the question "will you marry me?"

The most exciting part about it all, to Peter at least, was what their waiter brought out a few minutes after the whole ordeal. They brought out a beautiful dessert for the happy couple that Peter was practically drooling over.

"Wow, that's an awesome dessert. How much does it cost?" Peter asked his waiter, motioning towards the couple.

"Oh, no," The waiter shook his head. "It's technically not on the menu. Just something special we give out to engagements, you know? We're a popular place for engagements, and like to make it extra special," The waiter said. "I'm sorry about that, but could I get you something else for dessert?"

Peter shook his head. "No, no, I was just curious," He said and set down a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Keep the change, service and food was amazing," Peter grabbed his jacket and stood up. Peter had to admit, getting paid for his  _official_  internship was paying off, and he loved being able to do that every once in a while.

He left the restaurant with a smirk on his face as the cold New York air blew on his face. Peter walked down a few stores, and into a ring store. The genius had a new plan.

—  
 **Friday**

"Did you see Liz's post on Facebook?" You asked Cindy and Betty as the three of you ended out your day at Midtown.

"Yeah! I'm so happy for her getting accepted to her top three colleges, but I'm not sure how she's ever going to make that decision," Cindy added.

The three of you agreed. "I believe whatever choice she makes, she'll be perfect for that school," You nodded.

"Agreed," Betty said. "Hey, what are you guys doing tonight? Up for a girls night?"

Cindy jumped excitedly and was ready for a break. However, you sighed. "I wish I could, but I have a date. My mom set me up with one of her friend's son's...and I really don't want to go, but I have to," You sighed. "It's at some really fancy restaurant, so at least I'll eat some expensive food."

"Gross," Cindy said. "Good luck, and let us know if you need a bailout."

Peter walked out of school behind then three of you, trying his hardest not to eavesdrop. Luckily, he was stopped when he got a call from Tony Stark.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what's up?" Peter asked. "I just got out of school, so I'll be there soon," Peter told him as he walked towards his car. He got lucky, once he started to get paid for his internship, he could finally help May with all the bills and even have enough saved up to buy a car.

Tony huffed. "Why were you in a ring store?" He asked. "Wednesday night?"

"I was at the mall, and I saw this really cool ring. I needed to look at it!" Peter defended himself, only lying a little.

"There are some articles coming out with pictures of you in a ring store, ring shopping. For a secret lover, they've reported."

Peter choked on air. "What? No, I have no secret lover. I just saw a cool ring."

Tony sighed. "Alright, kid. But you need to be more careful," Tony said. "Enjoy your night off, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to get a good nights sleep, and I'll see you in the morning!" Peter told Tony and ended the call. Even though he just had a night off this week, he asked for another one off and Tony was being nice. Especially since they have a very long weekend ahead of them to work on a project. Little hours of sleep and a lot of coffee was to be seen in the Stark lab.

Peter got his homework done in record time since he knew he had a busy night tonight and would not have a break this weekend. As he threw things into his backpack, he went to his closet and pulled out his black dress pants and white button-up shirt with a black blazer. He was headed back to his new favorite restaurant, with something special in his blazer pocket.

Sitting in the restaurant, twenty minutes had gone by with no one meeting you for your date. You sighed and took another sip of your drink and called your mom. With no answer from her or her friend, let alone the friend's son, you gave up and figured you might as well be eating by yourself.

"Are we still waiting?" The waiter asked you as he refilled your water.

"I don't know, I think I'll just look over the menu. I'll order in just a few minutes," You nodded.

As you read through the menu, you jumped when someone whispered your name. Furrowing your eyebrows, you saw Peter Parker sitting at a table a few feet away. "Are you here alone?" He whispered.

You slowly nodded and watched as Peter jumped out of his chair and walked over to you. "Can I join you?"

You nodded again and Peter took a seat across from you. "I love this place. What brings you here, (Y/N)?" Peter asked. Sure, the two of you knew each other from school, but never really talked that much. You both were on the Academic Decathlon team, but he was so busy this year, he missed a lot of practices.

"Well," You started. "I was supposed to go on a date, but I think I got stood up. It's whatever, though, I didn't even know him," You shrugged. "My mom put it together."

"Ew," Peter shook his head. "Well, at least neither of us have to eat alone anymore, right?"

You moved the menu out of the way and leaned forward. "What are you doing here? Just eating on your own?"

"Well," Peter started. "They have this really good dessert here and I am determined to get it."

"So you're just eating dessert, then?" You giggled. "It must be good, then."

Peter reached his hand behind his head and scratched his neck. "I've actually never had it. It's very exclusive and I have an elaborate plan to get it. And maybe you can have some of it," He smiled.

You laughed again and shook your head. "How do you plan on getting this very exclusive dessert?"

Peter leaned in towards you and smiled. "See, the only way they give it out is for engagements. So, I was thinking, we're friends, both here alone, looking for some good food," Peter started to explain, then sighed when he realized he was rambling. "Can I propose to you?"

Your eyes widened and you weren't sure if you should laugh or if he was serious. When a few seconds went by without Peter bursting out in laughter, you gasped. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah, I  _need_  this dessert, (Y/N). But if you aren't comfortable, that's okay. We can just eat a normal dinner!" Peter offered up, but was really hoping you would agree.

You took a deep breath and squinted your eyes. "How good does this dessert look?"

"So good that they only give it out for engagements and when I gave the waiter a hundred dollar bill I didn't even get one," Peter said a matter-of-factly.

You thought for a second and Peter leaned closer as the seconds went by. "Fine, I'll do it," You agreed and a huge smile appeared on Peter's face.

"Thank you, (Y/N)!" He said through a big smile. "Now, let's have a fantastic dinner. What are you thinking about ordering?"

\---

You had your mouth covered as you tried to stop laughing. "This is no laughing matter, (Y/N)!" Peter groaned. "It was a really bad day and I nearly broke one of the Iron Man suits."

"You really did have a bad day, but I'm sure he would have totally murdered you if you broke one of the suits," You smirked. Peter and you were telling all sorts of stories over dinner, getting to know each other better and make things less awkward. You would talk about school and family stories, while Peter had some of the craziest work stories you had ever heard.

Peter shook his head. "He may not have murdered me, but I would say goodbye to some of my MIT money," He joked. "This was awesome, (Y/N), but are we ready for the big finale?" Peter asked.

You nodded. Now that you were warmed up to him and much more comfortable with Peter, you guys could say you've known each other for years and are the best of friends. Hopefully, it would continue, and then two of you would still be friends outside of this one time, strange plan. "Well, I have to run to the bathroom," You winked, "But this dessert better be the best damn dessert I've ever had."

Peter smiled as you walked away and called the waiter over. "I'm planning on proposing when they get back," Peter sighed, fake nervousness. "I know this is a popular place for engagements, do you have any advice from what you've seen?" Peter asked, just slightly dropping the hint that he was going to propose, ready for that dessert.

The waiter smiled as he cleared the plates. "Speak from your heart, man," He said. "I've seen your conversations tonight, you guys are clearly in love. It should go great. But to seal the deal, I can bring out our specialty dessert."

A small smile grew on Peter's face. "That sounds perfect," He said. "Thank you."

Peter was caught off guard by the waiter's answer to his question. They looked like they were in love? Well, at least they would be able to sell it. This was a lot just for a dessert, and you were right, it better be the best damn dessert he's ever had. 

You sat back down at the table and Peter smiled. "(Y/N)," He started, then filled it in with a bunch of fluff about the last hour and "how they met." After a minute or two of talking, Peter stood up, grabbed the ring out of his blazer, and knelt down. "(Y/N), will you marry me?" Peter asked.

You were smiling widely and nodded quickly, getting a round of applause from the tables surrounding you and the waiter carrying a tray towards your table. Peter hugged you and when the waiter arrived at your table, the two of you broke apart and sat down to let the dessert reach the table. Peter thanked the waiter, and the two of you picked up forks to enjoy the hardest dessert to ever get.

Within ten minutes, both yours and Peter's phones were blowing up with friends and family asking questions about what happened. Peter picked up only one phone call and his face turned pale.

"' _Stark Intern, Peter Parker, proposes at 18!'_   Peter, what the hell are you doing?" Tony Stark yelled into the phone. "It's all over the internet!"

Peter groaned and took another bite. "Tony, look, I really needed the dessert. And the only way they give it out is for engagements. My friend (Y/N) agreed, and it is the best dessert we have ever had," Peter explained quickly to Tony, and he could feel the anger coming from Tony just from the deep breaths he was taking.

Peter lowered the phone from his ear. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"Are you kidding?" You asked and took another bite. "This dessert was worth it. One-hundred percent."

 


End file.
